My Little Lover
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Stepped on the throttle hard while racing against time to reach the house of his friend and secret love Takahiro Takahashi, who has returned to Japan after 16 years of absence, but did not alone: brought to the person (in some way) ruined his life. How will this change Akihiko's life? Traslation of my fic: Mi pequeño amante. ADVERTISEMENT.
1. I

Hi! Here I bring this fic Junjou Romantica, on request of Archery, I decided to translate it into English and wrote in Spanish.

.

CLARIFICATIONS AND WARNINGS:

_Emphasized concepts or phrases as well as some of my own country idioms_

_**Lyrics of a song (and its translation should be different from the English language)**_

–Dialogues –action and story

_"Thoughts"_

_»Posters, notes, things that the characters read or hear on the radio, TV and other media, with the exception of telephone conversations«_

.

Alternate Universe, OOC, drama, shota, obviously yaoi and some crazy things that go along reading this story.

.

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica's characters belongs to Shungiku Nakamura**

.

.

**«My Little Lover»**

.

I. –

.

Stepped on the throttle hard while racing against time to reach the house of his friend and secret love Takahiro Takahashi. It had been sixteen years since the last time they met, for reasons unknown Takahiro left the university and the capital, and didn't return until just days. Yet no grudge for leaving without saying anything, in fact he should have understood his reasons.

.

He was so deep in thought that nearly high passes.

.

–Drive right, baka! –a passerby about to be rolled out of the car hit the coffer with the palm– Baka! –And then kept going.

.

The light changed to yellow and then to green, but the red sports car wasn't moving. The sound of several horns was immediate.

.

–Advances, baka!

.

After he stepped on the accelerator wise up until it reaches his destination. He knocked once or twice the door of a house and this was opened.

.

–Usagi? –A man of about 36, dark hair and blue eyes the same color, framed under a frameless glasses, he saw with amazement.

–Oh, man! You have not changed anything –he smiled.

–H–how did you find me?

–Doesn't matter… I can enter?

–Oh, sure, go ahead.

.

Started a good conversation, which basically was treated the days of students in college 18 years ago. Usami was going to ask the reason for his sudden disappearance, but the sound of the door opening didn't have time to ask any questions.

.

–Just in time –his host said– Usagi, she is my wife, Kajiwara Manami ... and he is my little son, Takahashi Mahiro.

–Akihiko Usami, nice to meet you.

.

Knew that he would find his married friend, and sixteen years was not exactly short time. However one thing was constantly repeating it, and another was to meet them after sixteen years. He felt his heart tremble like a withered leaf that would break at the slightest breeze.

.

–Oh! Sixteen years have not passed in vain.

.

Takahiro and Manami were forced to marry and go to America for a reason: an unwanted pregnancy. Initially Manami thoughts abort because she loves Takahiro too, to tie him to his side just out of obligation; but fortunately he corresponded her feelings, so then decided have him, after an agreement. For obvious reasons both had to drop out. Besides that there was another problem: Manami's parents will not accept. On impulse she proposed to flee Tokyo until the waters calm down, and after much discussion left the country, and with great effort were able succeed.

.

–But ... –rebuked Akihiko after the couple explained their reasons– Mahiro's eight years old… How is it that...?

–Oh, no –said Manami– Mahiro is our second child... the first is...

.

The door opened noisily letting a boy of about fifteen.

.

–I'm home already!

–Honey! What kind of greeting is that, nee? – Manami scolded him gently.

–Etto... I... I'm sorry –he snapped, embarrassed. He noticed the presence of the novelist– My name is Misaki Takahashi, nice to meet you.

.

Usami was shocked. Front of him was a young boy with brown hair, clear and unblemished skin, a bit small body, and a beautiful and expressive green eyes. Front of him was this blame for Takahiro had to drop out of school, and that boy who nearly roll up a while ago.

.

.

CONTINUED...

.

.

**Final comments:**

.

Although I'm not one to get depressed if not receive reviews, I do like to know what has seemed this first chapter. As for release dates, really have not defined but try to post at the same version in Spanish. Chaito.


	2. II - III

Here is the second delivery of this new project. From this point on each chapter will have two parts that will happen on different days. A good read, it has been said!

.

.

II –

.

Two quiet weeks went since his parents brought him and his little brother to Japan. If was true that the first days failed to have a single friend, was grateful that at least not bother him as in his previous school. Besides life had smiled when he met the friend of that both his father spoke: Akihiko Usami. Since he could remember, his father never stopped talking to him, besides possessing several of the books with which he began his career as a novelist. Now he had these and kept it in two special places: one a small shelf that he made in the carpentry workshop in the former school, and two, his heart.

.

Right now he was at home, reading to his little brother one of his favorite bedtime. Their parents had to stay to cover overtime and therefore not sleep at home. Finished reading, clothed to Mahiro and put the book back. He put on his pajamas consisting of a dark brown short and a white shirt of My Chemical Romance, he washed his teeth and then a yawn went to sleep. Just sat the head on the pillow, the touch of the door was heard. He pouted and slippers once stood, went to open it taking a pleasant surprise: was his favorite author, Akihiko Usami.

.

–It is your father? –He asked without emotion

–Oh, no ... he still works.

–So late? –Novelist sounded worried.

–Etto... had to stay overtime to cover.

–I understand… And Manami?

–She also.

–Hmmm... Then tell him I'm here.

–Etto... hai!

.

Although it saddened him that the writer only stay when his father was home, at least he could see it right before bed and that he was very happy. His little heart was pounding so happy he felt that at any moment it comes out of this site. He was going to say goodbye to writer, but a sound on the second floor put him alert.

.

–Onii-chan! There's a spider in the bathroom!

–Etto ... I'll give your message. Goodnight, sensei!

.

He ran up the stairs with a jar in hand, and then saw his little brother huddled in the tub, while the animal was walking happily in the sink. Laughed lightly at the situation and a few moments later to catch it in the jar, threw it out the window into the garden.

.

–Onii-chan! You're my hero! I love you!

–Me too.

.

The brown boy with green eyes, hugged the little boy, not realizing that a pair of violet eyes watching the scene with suspicion.

.

.

III.-

.

Time passed slowly to his liking, because just a week ago was home to Takahashi hoping his friend would open, but only found little guilty that Takahiro abandon his dream of studying Economics. In fact he didn't like or finished accept that fact, and always behaved so distant with Misaki and the other infant. That night Misaki had received him, but after he climbed the stairs the phone rang and he –as a good Samaritan– replied, turning out to be his friend asking for children. He was going to report them, but he found the scene since not leave him alone in his thoughts.

.

He didn't understand how he could feel upset by something as simple as that, though he had some theories: one, possibly envied the two brothers were so united as never were he and Haruhiko; another possibility was that these were the two children for which Takahiro worked hard just to fulfill them their whims. However, both theories were refutable for two reasons: one… Neither reborn would be so honeyed with Haruhiko! And two, if he thought about it, the error was Manami, not them. Furthermore could tell that the two infants, especially Misaki, never demanded anything.

.

"_And back to the top"_ Sighed, after finished his fifth cigarette of the day, facing his computer _"Why am I so upset that those two are so close?"_

.

–SENSEI!

.

And to finish pounding his morning, hysterical scream of his annoying and crazy editor echoed in the entire building.

.

.

While this was happening in a residential area of Tokyo, at a point near on the planet was something different.

.

–Takatsuki Shinobu –presented himself, with apathetic tone, a boy of fifteen, light brown hair, almost blond, fair skin like milk and gray eyes.

–Onodera Ritsu –a boy of the same age, short brown hair and green eyes olive spoke with a calmer tone.

–Kisa Shouta –one dark-haired, amber eyes, skin as white as ivory, smiled openly.

–Kamijou Hiroki –a boy brown hair, hazel eyes, a little older than them, said in a serious tone.

–Yoshino Chiaki –a boy a little lower than the rest, blue eyes and dark brown hair, presented himself with a joyful tone.

–Takahashi Misaki, nice to meet you.

.

They were sitting in the stands of the soccer field, having been recruited as new members of the soccer team. A while later came their coach to give instructions, and at the end of their first training session, they were all together in the cafeteria.

.

–Wow! I didn't think you were so good –Onodera said while eating little balls of octopus– You would be very useful as a center forward

–Really?

–Yes!

–Pity that you put as a defense –blurted Kisa

–For a start, do you think? –Hiroki commented– Emm... Takahashi... say you're from the United States… is that true?

–This is –he replied– Why?

–How do you speak Japanese so well if...?

–Oh... etto... at school taught me English so I could adapt in society, but at home my parents were using the Japanese...

–Etto... Would you give me one of your cookies? –Chiaki asked shyly

–Sure, you want to take –Misaki grinned

–Mmm... are yummy –pretty dimples were drawn in the face of the youngest of the group– Where did you buy?

–Oh, no... my mom and I made

–I also want!

–I want two!

–Shinobu, don't take them all!

.

And shouting and bickering all the cookies were carried.

.

_"Banzai! Finally I'm making friends and got to meet Usami-sensei… definitely I love this country ..."_

.

Misaki shrugged with a smile that didn't go unnoticed a guy with gray hair and dark eyes like night watching him from the other extreme of the room.

.

.

CONTINUED...


	3. IV - V

Here is my third delivery. The chapter will be slightly longer and more emotive by the end. Enjoy it.

.

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is her creative Shungiku Nakamura**

.

.

V.–

.

Sunday. As usual Usami came to visit his home. This time around his parents had gone out early, so were in the dining room talking animatedly. He was watching TV with his brother.

.

_»–What about Metallica? Do you want transport? ..._

–_We don't travel with strangers_

–_I'm not stranger. Remember this: Metallica ruuuuules!__ «_

.

Although it seems he was mesmerized with the appliance, was really aware of the violet gaze falling on him. When it came to cross with it, he blushed and looked away.

.

"_I don't know why he looks me... but it's so embarrassing..."_

.

_»Hey, loser, we got a ride from a real fan!_

–_I used to sleep with Lars's grandmother_

–_Never listen to our music again! (1)«_

.

Chords of Master of Puppets (2) and both guys laugh filled the room. Akihiko reflexively turned to see, overwhelmed goes to the amused expression of the eldest son of Takahiro. At first he thought that smile was all he had inherited from his friend, because everything else seemed to be more like Manami, except for the eyes. But really beginning to wonder if Misaki was the son of Takahiro or Manami was cheating on, because hardly looked nothing like them compared to Mahiro, who himself inherited traits of both equally.

.

–Well, that's enough for today –Misaki told his brother as he turned off the TV

–No, another little while longer! –Mahiro shrieked in a pot

–I'll go to the home of Kisa. Come with me?

–Can we play with his dog?

–Well, I guess him won't mind

–Mommy, let's go home Kisa-san! –told the little boy

–You have everything you need? –Takahiro asked quickly– Books, pencils, lunch, sweater, blankets, extra socks...?

–Dad, we won't stay the whole month –He replied the green–eyed pouting, that judgment Akihiko looked cute?

–Is something wrong, Usami-san? –Asked Manami, who noted that the novelist didn't take his eyes off her son.

–No look like– Said without thinking

–Of course not ... Misaki took the features of my mother

.

That much he remember. In his student Takahiro had shown him a photograph of his parents, and evidently he left like his father, while that was the spitting image of his mother.

.

–Etto... it was a pleasure to see you again, Usami-sensei –The boy said goodbye in a bow, with slightly rosy cheeks

–Onii–chan, you look lamppost Christmas!

–Don't laugh! –He replied blushing more

–Don't take too long ... and not talk to strangers

–Okay

.

The writer saw away from the house, and for some reason felt again that annoyance to see the higher holding his brother in arms. However he also felt something else to see him blush for his cause, as a tingling in his stomach.

.

.

VI.-

.

Wednesday. Akihiko spent his day typing quickly on his computer. He had risen in the mood for write and had not stopped since about six hours ago. About five years ago left the BL novels, so reason that their characters became bland and boring. Further would run out of ideas to make these were different in each publication. But now he was writing a novel whose character was inspired by the least expected person: Takahashi Misaki.

.

.

Seven o'clock. Misaki and Mahiro were in the room finishing the task. Lately his parents went to work early and came later, but not stopped paying attention. Takahiro had called them several times to ask if they went to school, if they ate well, if they did the task, if not exceeded Mahiro half hour television was allowed to see, among other things.

.

–Nii–chan –the little pulling the shirt of his brother –Why are you blushing when Usagi–san speaks to you?

.

_"What am I supposed to say? Even I know why I react so"_

.

The afternoon wore on quiet, except for certain novelist was driving at full speed toward the house Takahashi. All day he had been unable to take their minds Takahiro firstborn, and he wouldn't stay with the doubt forever. He didn't mind that at this time it was raining heavily and had forgotten umbrella. Three taps on the door were enough for it to open, revealing the two Takahashi, smallest crouching greater.

.

–Sensei!

.

Misaki quickly climbed the stairs to return with several towels and clothes of his father, since Usami was all wet. Once allowed to dry and change, urged him to take a tea made by himself.

.

–Are you coming to see my father? –Asked politely, waiting for the same affirmative answer

–No ... I came to see you

–Huh? –Misaki blushed and felt a certain emotion–How can I be helpful?

.

At that time a strong beam heard and Mahiro terrified cry, clinging tightly to his brother. To top it off, at that moment there was a blackout that ended more startling him.

.

–Onii–chan! I'm afraid!

–Now, now, calm, calm. I am here –Whispered as he cradled in her lap – Would you like to sing for you? –The child nodded, then cleared his voice, Misaki sang a favorite.

.

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

.

The boy's voice was soft and had something that not only relaxing to toddler, but also the writer. Sang the lyrics slowly, as he made some pampering ended remind the adult day childhood he never had.

.

_**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you… (3)**_

.

When finished singing, Mahiro already had fallen asleep. Misaki decided to take him to his room, but Usami insisted to help him, so he had no other option than to accept. He placed the child in the bed, and just before leaving the room, he stopped.

.

–Onii-chan... Please stay with me...

.

He was going to ask what Akihiko wanted to talk to him, but great was his surprise when the novelist took him to bed and were lying down, one behind the other. But he chose not say anything and wait until his brother was asleep, to talk in the room.

.

_"This scent ..."_ –Akihiko thought, that closeness could clearly see the essence emanated skin Misaki– _"... It's so inebriating… I might lose consciousness and no matter. How I could live without breathing it all these years?"_

.

–Sensei –Misaki endured no longer intrigue and ventured– What you wanted to talk to me?

–I need your help –Whispered hoarsely while further shortened the distance between both

.

_"I need to define what is this feeling ... and you're the only one who can help me ..."_

.

.

CONTINUED...

.

.

**Author's notes:**

**.**

1.- This is the initial part of the first episode of the 18th season of The Simpsons, entitled **"The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer"**. Personally I burst out laughing the part where it says _I used to sleep with Lars's grandmother__**,**_ was so funny.

**2.- Master of Puppets** is the song that **Metallica** plays at the end of that brief. It belongs to the self-titled album, released in 1986. The scene of Misaki and Mahiro's based it on a Thursday my sister and I watched that episode.

**3.- Fix you**, **Coldplay's** album **X & Y (2005).**

.

Well, that's all for now. Chaito.


	4. VI - VII

Hello, hello! Now I bring you the fourth installment of this new fic. For this occasion the part of Chapter VI is the continuation of Part V of the former. Well, well ... Enjoy!

.

.

VI.-

.

Although thunder and lightning stopped just over half hour ago, the weather didn't improve. The wind blew violently and shook the leaves of the trees, and the big drops mercilessly hit windowpanes. Mahiro clung tightly to his brother, as a last thunder sounded loud enough to wake him up and scare him again. Like last time, Misaki sang until back to sleep. Akihiko, meanwhile, was losing patience, but wanted to solve once and for all that doubt, should be cautious.

.

–Would you like to talk in the living room? –Asked the green eyed, once could leave his brother alone

–I prefer to do it in your bedroom

–Uh... Okay!

.

Misaki guided to Usami to his room without having the faintest idea of the intentions of adult, even when the door was latched, they just set foot inside. It wasn't until he was leaning against the door abruptly when he felt fear.

.

–Will you h-hurt me?

–No, Misaki –he said, gently holding both shoulders

–Then t-tell me what... whatever I-I c-can help... –He stammered a bit nervous about the proximity– glad... glad… gladly I will!

.

He didn't know exactly whether it was the tiny voice faltering, the determined look of boy or his offer free of suspicion, but that aroused to the novelist a deep desire to protect and love intensely. Without further ado, around the waist brown–haired boy with one hand, and with the other he took his chin to give him a deep kiss, recording in his memory its warmth and soft texture.

.

_"Sensei... somehow this is wrong... but it's so warm I don't want to end"_

.

Akihiko was to separate the boy, because he was apparently somewhat stunned, but recanted when he saw that he stood on tiptoe, and his tiny hands down his neck after becoming entangled in his silver strands.

.

_"He also..."_ Usami reached a clear conclusion

.

He continued kissing little boy, first gently and then do it over; Misaki corresponded awkwardly as a fiery shade of pink tinged his flushed cheeks.

.

–Sensei –He muttered slowly, once it was necessary to separate breathing

–Misaki... You've been of great help –Adult dedicated a warm smile, even more sincere when talking to Takahiro

–Uh... what?

.

_"To be the typical teenager grown in America, he's quite innocent"_

.

–In discovering how much I love you

.

.

VII.–

.

Friday. Certain recruit's soccer team left the school.

.

–Well, if there are no objections, see you tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon at my house to start work left Mikami–sensei –Hiroki snapped– The earlier the better

–I can't –Shinobu was the first protest– I have to go to counseling

–But you don't need counsel! Have all tenfold in…

–Almost. I got nine Literature and so should I go

–But...

–I'm sorry, but I cannot cancel to Miyagi-sensei –This was said, waving goodbye

–Hmmm ... –growled brown-haired– Good, then we will be five of us

–Etto... I can't – Chiaki snapped

–What?!

–Hatori-sensei didn't even remove the punishment for playing with my PSP in class last time –Said this was also went

–So –Hiroki sighed– I guess...

–I think I cannot ... I have an appointment with the dentist.

.

Lie. Misaki actually have a date with anyone else and no one less than the famed writer Akihiko Usami, who after _stealing_ his first kiss, proposed a meeting getting acquainted, and he had gladly accepted. For obvious reasons neither his parents nor his friends were aware of this. He was so excited with the idea that he couldn't help dropping a silly laugh.

.

–What are you laughing at? –Asked innocently Onodera

–Um... I... the Simpsons episode where Homer says: _I'm not normally a praying man, but if you're up there, please save me Superman_ (1)! –Said the first thing that came

–Oh, yes! It was so f*cking epic

.

.

D. Day. He was enormously grateful that his crazy publisher was too entertained with BL novel (thanks to little Misaki) recently wrote, otherwise wouldn't have stopped bothering with another manuscript that was pending. Now he was driving in a race against time to reach the house of Takahashi, where to find his little sweetheart. To his good luck, Takahiro still working, and Manami took Mahiro to the dentist.

.

The screech of the tires of his red Ferrari caught the attention of some passersby on the avenue. Out of the car, causing sighs every woman who was found nearby; despite his 36 years, his elegant appearance and his features gave him a youthful and manly air. But that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was the green–eyed boy waiting for him, sitting on the steps outside the house, feet dangling and cross small hands, making it look very cute.

.

–Ready? –He asked

–Ready! –The boy nodded happily

.

Akihiko ruffled hair and after that gave him a short kiss was reciprocated. Moments later they were inside.

.

–Where are we going, sensei?

–It's a surprise –Answered and took his hand, causing a cute blush

–Me guess ... The convention of anime and manga?

–How did you know?

–Huh? Guess? –Innocently asked the green-eyed

.

And after that they released both a laugh. Later they came to the convention center.

.

–Wow! –Exclaimed the boy with eyes alight

.

Hundreds of people went back and forth, doing some cosplay, other forming long lines to meet a favorite mangaka, some more buying any merchandise, and others taking pictures.

.

–Where you want to go first?

–Etto... really do not know –the guy laughed nervously, playing with his fingers– Truth is the first time I come to a convention

–Oh... but I guess you've seen some anime right?

–I like to read manga... the anime in America is often heavily censored –complained making a very cute stew to the pleasure writer

–Oh yeah? What?

.

Although he didn't know much about this sort of thing, the writer thought his choice was good, and that it showed the face of emotion of his little companion. Were first store DVD's and found interesting titles like Code Geass, Claymore, Ghost in the Shell, Hellsing, etc. Were later to witness a staging with Naruto cosplayers. Later they decided to eat at a restaurant which was an exact replica of Ichiraku Ramen (2).

.

–Wow! This is much better than I imagined –said the boy

–I'm glad you're enjoying –snapped writer with a sincere smile

.

Just spent a pleasant time, without having the slightest idea that a guy with gray hair and brown eyes was following their trail since Misaki out of his house.

.

.

CONTINUED…

.

.

**Author's Notes:**

**1. -** This quote Homer says in the episode "Lost our Lisa", which is the 24th of the ninth season, in the part that goes to an orange thing (really do not know what it's called) and do not know how to lose. I think we can say that Misaki is a fan of The Simpsons, XD.

**2. -** I guess you already know, and if not, is the restaurant Naruto usually go eat.

.

I hope it was to your liking this chap. Thanks for reading.


	5. VIII - IX

Here is the next chapter. It may seem a bit boring, but really my head was no more.

.

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica characters not mine.**

.

.

VIII.-

.

Stepped on the accelerator hard. He didn't know how a quiet date with his sweetheart went out of control in a heartbeat, but wouldn't stay to inquire. After eating at the restaurant decided to continue the tour in several stores, buying everything his little one he liked, although he refused to accept them. Had subsequently gone to a cosplay shop, where he spent over an hour choosing and testing it considered suitable for Misaki. Later they went to yaoi and shonen-ai zone, where his companion had asked him what it meant. He preferred to give a more _palpable_ rather than let go a whole speech response: a deep kiss on his lips, as he took his by the waist and chin. What they didn't count on was that tens of fujoshis witnessed the scene and immediately shouted as unhinged, some even suffered a nosebleed. Not content with that, thronged around him taking pictures, scaring the brown. For safety they preferred out of there, but not before being chased by those girls.

.

–Uff, that was close! –Sighed his little love, once they were far away.

–Sorry you witnessed that –the writer apologized.

–Etto... wasn't your fault... well, actually, yes, but...

–Since we cannot go back there –Sighed the adult– Where else would you go?

–Etto... –Misaki looked down, his cheeks stained pink– If you don't mind, I'd go back home... are now more than seven and my parents are already back.

-Okay.

.

The rest road up to the house Takahashi went quiet. Akihiko accompanied to Misaki to the door of his home.

.

–I liked dating you... Could we do it again?

–I would really like –Misaki mumbled slowly– But, sensei… Do not you have to submit a manuscript? I wouldn't take your time.

–You do not.

.

He smiled to himself. In fact, he was moved enough that Misaki was worried about him. He put down the bags with everything they bought, and took his chin gently and gave him another kiss, slower and deeper. The child gave in to the warm feeling that the writer transmitting through this intimate contact. Once separated, perhaps the saddest part came: farewell.

.

–Well I think that's it... see you soon –Akihiko came one of his hands to caress the cheek of his little

–Good-bye, sensei

.

.

IX.-

.

Thursday. Finished training new recruit's soccer team. He had already done his usual meeting with new friends at a table near the entrance to the cafeteria.

.

–Well, since no one deigned to go to my house on Saturday as agreed –Hiroki was saying– We have to start today, without excuses or pretexts.

–At what time? –Chiaki asked

–At four o'clock

–No way! I won't back to your house! –Shinobu was the first to protest

–What the h...?!

–The last time we visited, your stupid dog ate my notes!

–It's not my fault that you fall badly!

–Nee, Misaki... Why do not we go to your house? –Kisa asked

–Huh?

–Is that, well, you're the new guy and really do not know where you live and...

–I agree with Kisa –Onodera supported

–Etto... okay

–That's it! –Hiroki said– Everyone at the house of Takahashi four o'clock, without excuses or pretexts.

–Okay

.

A while later the five boys were in the house Takahashi. Meanwhile certain writer drove like F1 driver to the house of Takahashi. Takahiro had invited him, besides that wanted to avoid his annoying editor, who off the bat demanded the manuscript he left pending for more than two weeks ago. However the main reason was that he wanted to see his child with green eyes.

.

–Usagi! –Takahiro received him, when he had come– What life says, man?

–You know, the usual

.

And they started a good conversation. However, for the first time in a while Akihiko wanted his friend finished speaking at once. Moreover, he found rare that only Mahiro was watching TV. He was going ask for Misaki when he saw him coming down the stairs.

.

–Mama… Can you lend me another tube of glue? It's over… mine –He lowered his voice as he realized the presence of the writer– Good afternoon, sensei –Muttered, a little embarrassed for being in front of the writer, with a black shorts, a blue t-shirt Linkin Park and gray socks.

–Good afternoon –Greeted Usami, concealing perfectly the desire he had to kiss him now.

–Here you go –Manami handed a tube of glue– How are you and your friends work?

–Almost done the first part

–Good... Why not take a break and come down to eat something?

–Umm... of course I notice them. With your permission, sensei.

.

He didn't know whether they were hours or just minutes, but for the first time be in his friend's house was a torture, because for obvious reasons couldn't approach his Misaki, kiss, or link their hands as on their first date, or lost into those two emeralds that distilled so innocently. Besides the presence of Misaki's friends didn't help him at all.

.

Almost finished the afternoon. Kisa and companionship were gone and it was also time for him to do. With sorrow said goodbye to the couple Takahashi and two children, but not before dedicating a smile child with green eyes that only he noticed.

.

_"Misaki... I know that shortly we meet... but the simple fact of having you so close and not to even kiss, drives me crazy"_

.

–Good-bye, sensei

.

The door closed. Stepped on the accelerator to arrive at his apartment, and for some reason this was made excessively large and quiet, while first felt suffocated by so much lighter. Suddenly he got a text message that made that feeling go away.

.

_»I also miss you, sensei...«_

.

.

CONTINUED…


	6. X - XI

Here is my sixth release. I hope you enjoy it.

.

* * *

.

X. -

.

Tuesday at noon. It had been a few days since the last time he saw his sweetheart. That Saturday had been torture, since for obvious reasons couldn't approach his Misaki, kiss, or link their hands as on their first date, or get lost into those two emeralds that distilled so innocently. Misaki's friends also didn't stop chattering about this and that stealing the attention of his child, at the time of the meal, especially Kisa Shouta. In addition to that, now he was working on another volume for BL novel newly published. According to Aikawa, Yayoi Akikawa fans waited so his return, wouldn't be fair to give them illusions and then disappoint. Sighed frustrated after the fifth cigarette of the day, thinking that he should devise a way to spend more time with his beloved Misaki.

.

Seven o'clock. A certain boy was in home watching TV with his little brother.

.

_»–Ah, these minstrels will soothe my jangled nerves._

–_I'd just like to say this gig sucks!_

–_Up yours, Springfield!_

–_One, two, three, four!_

_**Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday!)  
Happy birthday to you! (Happy birthday!)  
Happy birthday, Burnsey.  
Happy birthday to you!**_

–_Go to hell, you old bastard!_

–_Hey, I think they liked us!_

–_Have the Rolling Stones killed._

–_But, sir, those weren't the..._

–_Do as I say! « (1)_

.

Eventually they burst out laughing managed to hear until the door, which was knocked by certain writer. As the door opened, his heart beat rapidly, as his little sweetheart he was receiving.

.

–Good afternoon, sensei –Babbled the brown-haired, with that cute blush. Akihiko was going to kiss him, but he noticed the presence of Mahiro.

–Good afternoon, guys –He returned to his usual courtesy– Got a lot out of school?

–Not much, about an hour ago... etto... You come in? My parents still don't come, but...

–Are you alone?

–Yes –Mahiro answered.

–And what you see on TV? –Asked the writer, who entered the house.

–The Simpsons.

.

A cup of tea sakura, made by brown hair and small talk later, Akihiko asked to Mahiro to keep watching the TV, because he had something important to talk to Misaki.

.

–Sorry, sensei, but Mahi-chan cannot watch TV over a half hour –The teen said.

–Well, but once in life doesn't nothing wrong... well... Don't like to see him sad because he could not see the marathon, right?

–Etto... I suppose not –Replied the child, a little doubtfully–... uhh... Okay! But only today.

–Yeah! –The smallest Takahashi shouted excitedly and ran to the living room to continue watching TV.

–What did you want to talk to me, sensei?

–I'd like to talk in your bedroom.

–Uhh... okay.

.

They climbed the stairs in complete silence up to the bedroom. Akihiko was opening his mouth to say something, but great was his surprise when he felt the little arms of his kid around his neck, and he stood on tiptoe, as he closed his beautiful green eyes and gathered his lips with his. Before he could reciprocate the kiss properly, the boy slowly spread back to his previous position.

.

–I... I... I missed you, sensei.

.

.

XI.-

.

Wednesday. He counted the seconds missing to give four o'clock. His green eyes were fixed on the wall clockwise, as if he had the power to make them move faster. As the alarm sounded indicating the outlet, put his things in his bag carelessly and ran like a soul out of hell.

.

–Takahashi! I have not said it out –Hatori-sensei scolded– Return to your place.

–H-hai.

.

Resigned, and between snickers from his colleagues, returned to his desk and after five minutes long and tortuous in which the teacher showed them what was coming in the exam, he went out with his friends.

.

–Yoshino-kun... –Hatori's voice stopped them– I see you in my office in a half hour.

.

Chiaki nodded, while a faint pink colored his cheeks. Except Shinobu, this unnoticed by the rest.

.

–Hatori-sensei I swear I was smiling –He said the blonde, softly.

–But… What things you say? –Giggled brown-blue eyes.

–You can't fool me... you love Hatori–sensei.

–Oh yeah! Well you like Miyagi-sensei –Chiaki struck back– Or why else would you go to counseling, you having almost perfect grades? –He added with a mischievous tone, making Shinobu put red to the ears.

–Hey, you two! Or stop giggling like girls, or tell us how much talk! –Hiroki scolded.

–Well, well, do not get angry!

–You marry Kusama –He said Shinobu

–What?!

–Come on, don't act dumb! Like you and you know it!

–Retract for that!

–Force me!

.

Among discussions and other things, six soccer team recruits leaving school, except Shinobu and Chiaki, who not so obvious reasons would have to stay. Misaki was walking home when he saw a red Ferrari.

.

.

Certain writer was driving as fast as he could to reach his pent-house, accompanied by green eyed boy. Yesterday he cracked his mind to devise something that would allow him to spend more time with his sweetheart, but didn't think the boy asked as simple as math tutoring. Previously he had talked the matter with his parents and they agreed. That it came like a glove and smile of satisfaction spread across his face showed it.

.

–What a great place! –Misaki murmured, a bit inhibited for how luxurious and spacious place.

–Come on

.

A cup of tea and some cookies later, began with the first class. Although the boy had trouble understanding some things, gave their best effort and that made him look even most beautiful. There was a time when the faces of both were found too close, reading the same book. Not being able to resist, the writer closed the distance in a warm and tender kiss, while holding the boy's delicate body to recharge against his. The kiss was increased in tone and strength, while both wound up losing balance and fell to the ground, Misaki on his back and Akihiko above him. When it was necessary to breathe slowly separated, and when green and violet are found, then understood. Akihiko no longer to endure have his little kid like that and not do anything. He was closer to one ear of the child to start to gently bite it, and his hands began to slide over the gray t-shirt Misaki of The Strokes.

.

–What does… sensei?

–Misaki, I'm at my limit ... I… you don't know, you have no idea how much I desire you at this moment... If you want to stay away say it now, because after probably not be able to reason correctly...

.

The boy's hands were shaking indeed, the tension in his body was such that even he could feel, the heat in his cheeks was so hot ... Akihiko was going to stop when Misaki didn't react, but the words of his sweetheart dedicated enough to launch his sanity overboard.

.

-I... sensei... please be gentle...

.

.

CONTINUED...

.

.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**.**

**1.- **Appears in the fourth episode of the fifth season of The Simpsons called "Rosebud". The Ramones are invited to play at the birthday party of Mr. Burns... ajajajaja, that part was so funny in Latin Spanish... LOL.

.

Well, that's all for now. Chaito.


	7. Advertisement

**Important notice:**

I won't abandon this fic, but I intend to suspend publication for a while. The reason: it costs hard work to translate into English. As you have noticed, I helped with the Google translator because my English is not very good. Also, I think to do the translation I'm forced to be more explicit in the story, and in a way that takes away the suspense and charm that gives the implicit narrative.

As I said before, I will not leave, but I intend to suspend, at least until I can make a decent translation. Meanwhile, I will continue publishing in Spanish.

I'm really sorry, especially Archery, who requested the translation.


End file.
